lotm_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Blight
Blood Blight is a extremely dangerous disease created thousands of years ago, in the Moonshore province of Malcainvia through ancient blood magic at the height of the Blood Moon. Those that are infected by the virus, eventually transform into immortal vampiric beings who survive by consuming the blood of their victims. Infection and Symptoms There are varies methods of contracting the infection, the most common and direct way of course is being bitten by already infected individual and another method is involves the infamous Ouris Necrolousium, a ancient tome of powerful black magic. Using the dark power within the book, along with offering of blood sacrifices at the time of the Blood Moon. Grants those preforming the ritual, the purest strain of the virus, making them stronger then the more common infected. Symptoms of the virus, occur almost immediately with the victim's skin becoming sickly pale, eyes change from their normal colors to an grey tinted shade, the person's canines lengthen and extend into fangs, contact with sunlight is painful, with prolong contact resulting in the individual being engulfed in flames and reduced to ash. The infected person also gain a insatiable thirst for fresh blood, once the victim tastes their first drop of it, the process is completed, curing is impossible by this stage with the person being fully transformed into a immortal and undead creature of the night, feeding on the blood of living. Clans and Bloodlines There were originally eight distinct main clans of those infected with Blood Blight, seven who are each descending from one of the survivors of War of the Five Lords, each with different characteristics, behaviors and lifestyles. Clans * [[Arkkuaia|'Arkkuaia']]: The original and progenitor strain developed by Malicus Vorsles in his quest for acquiring immortality. The vast majority of the Arkkuaia bloodline was eradicated by the combined forces of Moonshore, with the few survivors fleeing and eventually evolving into the present clans and bloodlines, resulting in the extinction of this clan. * [[Murkkuaia|'Murkkuaia']]: Serpentine and devious like brood spawned by Elyan Motaeran who retreated far from Moonshore and eventually settled in the Sorin Desert among the Aspethian people, which believe them to be incarnations of their snake god and honor them through servitude and blood offerings. *[[Tziukkuaia|'Tziukkuaia']]: Inhuman and monstrous in nature, former mages who been transformed into vampiric sorcerers wielding powerful dark magic. Devoted to the pursuit of obtaining forbidden knowledge and perfection in the dark arts. *[[Harrakkuaia|'Harrakkuaia']]: Fanatical and bloodthirsty daughters of Vera, a dark angelic sisterhood dedicated to the will of the Dread Dragon and the teachings of their blood priestess. *[[Khsykkuaia|'Khsykkuaia']]: Nomadic and close knitted by lifestyle, the traveling gypsy like progeny of the wind sorceress Qiu Ting follow the fate their mother decreed to them, of the right to not only survive but thrive. *[[Zurrekkuaia|'Zurrekkuaia']]: Animalistic and savage wandering kin of Zuur, loners and masters of beasts. *[[Uparkkuaia|'Uparkkuaia']]: Power hungry children of Terlaskis Upera, self styled lords and ladies of the night. *[[Arachkkuaia|'''Arachkkuaia]]: Ravenous and sinister, wayward daughters of Maylith, voracious eight-legged monstrosities lurking about the darkness. Bloodlines * Vysokkuaia: Paranoid and cruel phantoms of the icy mists. * Selenkkuaia: Dark guardians of the woods, twig-worshiping barbarians. * Aspakkuaia: Hedonists that enjoy every sensual pleasure the world has to offer, idolizing beauty and the adoration of others. * Ethypkkuaia: Immortal cannibals of the Ethyptian jungle. * Draciakkuia: Monstrous and sadistic lords of their bloody realms, bastards of the Khsykkuaia. * Ombrukkuaia: Leapers and outcasts of the Uparkkuaia. * Impedkkuaia: War-slaves of the Uparkkuaia. Failed creations of Imped Urken. * Cacopkkuaia: Sirens of the night, bewitching lost daughters of Vera. * Fallinkkuaia: * Lilithkkuaia: Sisterhood of death, harbingers of the Dark Mother's deadly gift. Loyal guardian-maidens of the Tziukkuaia. * Xanthkkuaia: Skin-stealing rotting stiffs. * Lasimkkuaia: Shadowy puppeteers and manipulators of behind the scenes. * Echidnkkuaia: Mothers of coiling things, serpent witches of the Foote hills. * Ravgkkuaia: Wound-be usurpers of the Tziukkuaia clan and youngest of the bloodlines. * Strigokkuaia: * Mlwatkkauia: Undying scholars that seek understanding of the afterlife by studying what has been withheld from them: Death. Category:Illnesses & Diseases Category:Curses Category:Blood Blight